Deadly kiss
by crazyredhead017
Summary: Full summary inside. Please give it a shot. Rated T, but probably rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY, this is my second fanfiction and I hope you enjoy. I know it's kind off a unusual for a Vampire Academy/Dark Hunter crossover, but this is just an idea, so please tell me if I should continue. **

**OK it goes like this: After Blood Promise –when Rose and Lissa graduated– Dimitri showed up at Royal Court and took Christian (to turn him), causing Lissa and Rose's hearts to brake. Not knowing what to do, Rose took Lissa with her and so they ran from their former lovers. After two years, with the twist of fate through their journey, Lissa and Rose met two Dark Hunters with dark pasts of their own. Will they fall in love? And will their new found allies help the two girls to escape the fate of being found and becoming the one thing they truly despise...**

**Deathly kiss**

**Chapter one: Colliding**

"You know, you should totally find somebody." Lissa said.

Frankly, Rose wasn't really listening to what she was saying while she paroled the mall, scanning the big space for any possible threats, which was close to impossible, since no Strigoi (evil, immortal vampires) would dare come out into broad daylight in a big area like the mall surrounded by humans, but, hell, better be safe. Rose felt safe– well, at least for now... there was just always that feeling reminding her that Dimitri may just be behind lurking in the dark corner. Rose was glad they were out of Court, but oddly scared –glad because it was two years since the two of them were alone in the human world together and scared because she had an strange itchy feeling like something was going to happen there. Something bad.

They bolted from Court a little more than two and a half years ago, skipping from one place to the other until Dimitri and Christian found them again. Dimitri usually sent them a latter as a reminder that they were discovered which was the sick and twisted game he played now. She absolutely hated this Strigoi Dimitri. She still loved _her_ Dimitri, the one who loved her and kissed her and always knew something wasn't right when she was sad just by looking at he, the one who saved her from Natalie and the one that made love to her in the cabin, but never this stranger inside of the body of the man she loves –_or used to love_. Rose didn't really know the difference any more. Since the day she got her first letter from him, Rose vowed to herself that as soon they graduated they'll pack their bags and bolt. Rose would keep Lissa safe no matter what, even if the cost was her own life. So be it.

Rose knew Lissa for as long as she can remember, the earliest memory of the two of them was when they were together and the teacher was making them spell their names, which was beyond cruel for little kids to spell 'Vasilissa Dragomir' and 'Rosemarie Hathaway'. Rose threw her book at the teacher and called her a 'fascist bastard'. Since a child she was a bad-ass and after that Lissa and Rose instantly connected. She was Rose's best friend for most of their lives. No, not best friends, sisters.

"Say what?" Rose asked, coming back to reality, just as Lissa was about to pay for a pair of ridiculously expensive pair of stone washed light jeans and a blue vast top perfect for the summer days here in New Orleans, Louisiana. Their currently new location.

"I'm saying maybe we can just try to move on!" She gave Rose a haughty look. "Rose! Don't you ever listen to me?"

"Of course I do Liss." _Only when it's something important._– She added to herself, knowing well that if she said it out loud Lissa would get mad at her and pout like a toddler.

"Than why don't you ask someone out?"

Ah, innocence was one of the things that she loved Lissa for, unlike Rose, Lissa was a nice, neat, compassionate, naïve person with a really likable personality and a angel-like face, vary tall, platinum blond, pale and slender with jade green eyes. The total opposite of Rose who was a reckless, short tempered and rebellious person with witty and sarcastic humor and a really curvy short 5'7'' body with sun-kissed tanned skin, big dark brown eyes, long curly dark hair that almost looked black and semi-exotic desert princess features. Two total opposites. She was weak and had her magic and Rose kicked butt and killed evil creatures of the night for a job. Yup, ain't gonna find two so different people who love each other that much like those two.

"Liss, we tried that already. It doesn't work, besides I am your guardian, it would be wrong and irresponsible for me to do that. I can't let any emotions come between guarding you and I will kill myself if I lose you. Plus both of us know how hard it would be to drag a guy into this shit. What if they find us again, huh? We would just bolt? Uh-Oh, I am not doing that, no way." It was true, She didn't want to lose Lissa, not afterfter losing Dimitri, who she still wasn't one bit over –even if it did pass three years. And dragging a guy into her her painful overly stressful life would be hell even for Satan (noting the irony in the case) or –better yet– heaven for Satan and hell for God, or whatever. Rose wasn't religious so she really didn't give a shit for the religious ironies.

Rose felt guilt and anger going through the bond. She was thankful for the stupid one-way bond again. Rose and Lissa had a special bond that allowed Rose to know and feel what Lissa feels and sometimes '_slip into her head_' and feel where she is, which made her an ideal guardian for Lissa. The bond formed when Lissa's parents, brother and Rose dyed in a car crash she was in, thus leaving Lissa the last Moroi in the Dragomir royal line. But Rose didn't die, Lissa healed her. Broth her literally back from the dead. Every Moroi (full, non-evil, mortal vampires) like Lissa specialized in one of the four elements (fire, air, earth and water), every Moroi except Lissa that is. After two years they finally found out that Lissa specialized in a fifth, unheard element –Spirit. She could heal people (and animals and even plants), walk dreams and red auras and sometimes –as in Rose's case– bring people from the dead, making them shadow-kissed like Rose. Of course, Spirit takes a troll out of her. Spirit is a really dangerous element, it can literally drive you insane from using it too much, of course Lissa had her crazy episodes here and there, but the bond has one more special thing and that is to transform the darkness of spirit into Rose –which makes Rose coo-coo, but hey, better Rose than Lissa, right? As a guardian dhampir (half-human, half-vampire) Rose always wanter to guard Lissa. She got her wish when they graduated from St. Vladimir's Academy for Moroi and dhampirs and here they are two and a half years later living the dream... _no chance in hell_, unless we count in the agonizing painful past, constant nightmares (some sleepwalking even in Rose's case) and two dead –or better said– undead former lovers who stalk them to the end of the world, and moving from one place to the other for every six or so months, than they were having the times of their lives... nope, not even than...

Rose sighed, calming Lissa down and snapping out of her haze, knowing the source of her troubled mind already. "Liss, it's not your fault, don't feel guilty. Every dhampir guardian knows it's like this, plus, I ain't really ordinary with the stalking and the nightmares and the psycho Strigoi ex-boyfriend, ex-mentor."

_They come firs._– Rose could almost hear the motto that was drilled into her brain over and over during all her life spent at the Academy. Guardians rarely had peaceful and _**not**_ lonely lives, they lived and protected their charges and those who didn't were thought as a disgrace to the Moroi and dhampir community.

Than all of the sudden she felt Lissa's anger towards all the Moroi. "Yeah, but that's just not fair! It's not fair that a Moroi can be with whoever they wish, but a dhampir can't! I swear it's all over again like with you and Dimi–" Rose cut her off not wanting to hear the name that still after so long broke her heart by just hearing it.

"No, it's nothing like that. I was stupid and let myself fall in love with my mentor. I wouldn't say I regret loving him, but the pain of losing him... never again will I let any man make me feel that way. If something happened to that person, I couldn't stand it." Rose felt her stomach knot. Every time she spoke of Dimitri she had the urge to crawl somewhere like in a hole in a fetal position and cry her heart out till she doesn't have any more tears left. For Dimitri, for Christian and for the injustice of the cruel fate that two innocent people, like Christian and Dimitri have to parish and be some unnatural evil things, to be without their souls, morals and any sense of bad and wrong, without any other feeling except hate, anger and revenge.

She gave Rose a sympathetic look and hugged her lightly over her waist in a friendly and comforting gesture. "Everyone needs a chance in happiness, even the worst f us. We'll survive this. I promise you."_ I sure do wish._ Rose smiled at her best friend's logic. Even if she highly doubted in that and wanted so badly too believe in it, Lissa was faithful and hopeful for a miracle. She smile at Rose once again, she always did have a talent to calm her down, bond or no bond.

"Thanks, Liss." She said. Rose glanced at her watch. It was almost eight P.M. _Damn, we lost track of time, we have to be at the hotel at eight thirty. _"Liss, we lost track. Are you done shopping? We gotta be at the hotel in thirty minutes."

Lissa didn't look pleased. She never was when you wanted her to leave the mall, but she must have realized it was beyond stupid to fight with Rose on the topic of her own safety, so she snored and said: "Fine."

"OK, we can catch a cab in front of the mall. There are dozens there–" She cut her off.

"No. I want to walk to the hotel. It's just a couple of blocks away, anyway." Hope filled the bond. Oh, Rose knew what she was trying to pull. She wanted to see New Orleans. The only way she could see it was from the inside of a car because Rose was too paranoid and scared on the topic of Lissa's safety. Frankly, Rose wanted to see New Orleans too, but she knew all to well how dangerous it would be to Lissa.

She sighed. "Liss–"

"Please, Rose, please." She gave Rose her green puppy dog eyes. "I've been here for the past three days and I haven't seen squat of New Orleans. I just really wish that I could see at least something while walking to the hotel. I hate being locked in a hotel room all the time. Please?" She wasn't using compulsion, but it surely had the same affect. The only positive thing for Lissa in this whole fucked up situation was that she could see cities and towns they traveled to. That was the only distraction to Lissa, and Rose slowly saw her control slipping.

"Liss..." Rose groaned. "I don't know..."

"Please?" She shoot her another look. _Oh, how the hell could I __**not**__ cave at that?_

"Oh, fine! But if you stop at another shop, Strigoi will be the least of your problems."

She squeaked in pleasure. "I won't! Thank you! You will not regret this decision." _Somehow I already was..._

"And he shoots, he scores!" Ash heard Talon's loud and irritating voice shout from the pool table where he was trying to beat Ash in pool, but as soon as Ash shoot his smirk and face fell. "Ugh, I'm never playing anything with you ever again!"

"Oh, don't be such a wuss, you know I always win." Ash said gleefully. It was a really long time since Ash felt something other than rage and fury. After his latest meeting with his huge redheaded problem, he was livid, not only did he discover that he has a grown daughter, but the redheaded bitch also never planed on telling him. He could never be madder at Armentis than now. She screwed him over more times that he could possibly count and the last thing he needs is to lose his temper and choke the mother of his child to death.

Talon glared at him and took a swig from his beer bottle. "Screw you, T-Rex."

Ash snored thinking about the Celt's words. _No he was a screwed man already_. Not paying attention to Talon anymore, he looked at Zarek who was just sitting near the bar at the Sanctuary, doing his fair share of brooding.

"Z." Ash greeted, getting closer to Zarek. **(FYI none of the DH-s has met their girls (SORRY! THEY WILL!), only Julian, (is with Grace) but I don't include him since he's not a DH)**

Zarek looked up and gave him a sarcastic look that just emphasized his usual 'Fuck You' attitude. At a hight of 6'6'' , black hair, black eyes and mostly everything other in dark or black shades he looked much more like a vampire slayer than any of the Dark Hunters. _Yeah, like I should be the one to commentate._ Ash smiled as he looked at his own Goth style. From head to toe he looked like a devoted Goth fan, with spiked short semi-purple, semi-black **(Yeah, he** **changed his hair. Again. And he's probably going to change it. Again.)**, biker boots, a long duster coat and a silver stud in his nose.

Zerek gave him a droll stare before complaining. "When are we going to hunt some Daimon ass? We can't be here all night."

"Well you can go out hunting with me if you like. I know Talon will find another ditz in a matter of minutes." And like proving his point, Ash turned his head to see Talon talking to a vary attractive bond girl who barely looked legal. "See? I have to kill some Daimons anyway." Zarek shrugged and fallowed Ash out of the bar without another word.

"Do you see a cab yet?" Rose asked Lissa while they were circling the small area near a bar. It was already sundown and they were just lucky enough to get lost, not brought their cellphones and not find a cab on the way with no one on the streets _and_ they were now wandering the streets of New Orleans like lost puppies. _Great. Just great._

Rose saw a really tall guy gawking at them with a smirk on his face. He was gorgeous with blond hair and brilliant blue eyes, not older than in his mid-twenties. She felt a shiver down her spine and a light nauseous feeling similar to the one she feels whenever she's near a Stigoi.

She turned her head to the blond man again. He was gone. Shrugging it off, Rose looked at Lissa who was just behind her.

"Nope, not yet." Lissa sighed.

"Lost little girl?" Rose heard a faint foreign accented voice to her ear. She gulped and turned around to face the gorgeous blond man she saw not long ago, if it wasn't for his brilliant blue eyes Rose would have thought that he was just another Strigoi, something with his voice and face seemed... evil, sinister even. His eye widened when he saw Rose full on, appreciating his view. Another shiver ran down Rose's spine, not that she thought it was weird for man to look at her like that, (she was a little too much vain with her damn good-looks) but it was something in the way this man looked at her, like he was going to devour her, both in a sexual and literal manner. "My, my, my such a beautiful girl, it's a shame to kill you." He said, his voice light. He rose one finger to run it through her hair. "Such a beauty." Than he smiled a smile that showed his fangs. _Oh-Uh, might be a Strigoi after all... _"Maybe I'll take you with me, see how beautiful you are without those clothes." Rose shuttered at the thought. She never slept with a man –other than Dimitri and that was just once– and the last thing on her mind was to sleep with a man who clearly was pure evil. "Unfortunately your friend there's not as pretty as you are, therefore her soul would be at use now." _Soul! WHAT THE FU–_

Just than Rose felt two strong hands grabbing Lissa from the behind and her scream building up in her throat while a jolt of pure fear shoot through her. Rose looked at Lissa who was held by another blond man who look about the same age with the same piercing blue eyes as the first man. Anger teared through Rose as she heard her bast friend's scream. Oh, that pissed her off royally. No one ever made Lissa scream and left without something unbroken. Rose imminently turned from a little scared from the guy to violent and angry. She was surprised hot steam wasn't coming from her when she felt her blood literally boil from fury. _Well, hell has no fury like a pissed off Rose..._

"Step. Away. From. The. Blond. Girl. Right. Now." Rose said through gritted teeth. It was supposed to come out as a hiss, but instead came out as a deadly growl.

The guy laughed. _Stupid moron, wait till I get my hands on you, I'm gonna... _"You really think you can take the ten of us on?" Rose looked around to detect eight more psychopath bond haired and blue eyed tall morons.

The smirk on Rose face grew into a full scary smile. "Oh, bring it on. I haven't had a decent fight in ages."

Suddenly Rose broke his grip and easily got her silver stake. She landed a good punch to his jaw and than staked him. To Rose's surprise he just vanished ashes to ashes. Shaking it of out of her daze she landed on the other blond man. She attacked the one grabbing Lissa and pushed Lissa aside so she was out of danger's way. She kept a firm circle. Staking three more and landing for the sixth, just than she looked to see how Lissa was doing and realized someone was fighting by her side.

Two men dressed all in black Goth styled clothing lunged on the rest of the blond men. Rose saw that the both of the men were utterly and seriously pee-in-your-pants gorgeous. One had long sleek jet black hair with just as black his eyes with perfect features and a height at about 6'6'' and the other one had short black-purple spiked hair with captivating swirling silver eyes, (in Rose's opinion) more gorgeous than the other one and was tall at about 6'8'' which was even taller than Dimitri –and that was just insane.

Shaking her head, Rose tried to block the blond man who was butting in –annoyingly so and trying to stab her– she blocked him and hit him with her good right hook, just as she stabbed him through the heart she felt a really painful sting in the lower part of her stomach. Her stomach hurt like hell. She dropped the blond man while he went ashes to ashes again. Rose looked down to her stomach and inhaled sharply as she noticed a dark red pound on her shirt and a knife stuck to her abdomen. Her knees failing her, she blacked out on the ground after hearing Lissa scream '_No!_' at her. And than she felt everything go back...

Ash led him and Zarek to the corner of the Sanctuary. The night was a rare chilly afternoon in New Orleans and surprisingly quiet –or at least Ash though so until he head a piercing loud girl's scream. He paled and taking a sharp breath prepared himself for a killing spree as he ran to the direction of the scream, Zarek trailing behind him.

But what he saw, he really wasn't prepared for. Two girls were standing near a group of Daimons. Both of the girls were breathtakingly beautiful and not older than twenty. One had thick really long curly dark brown hair. –almost black– a pair of big, gorgeous dark eyes with semi-exotic desert princess-like features, petite nose and the most amazing curvy figure Ash ever saw, which was surprising since she was short, just somewhere at about 5'7''. She had the face –and body– any girl would kill to have. Ash also noted that she looked like one of those girls who endorsed natural beautiful skin creams, her face had no trace of make-up what so ever, just natural beautiful skin. The other girl was beautiful also, but with straight long platinum blond hair and jade green eyes and pale, she was really tall for a woman, somewhere around 6'2'' with a runway model slim body. The blond was wearing a light white dress and a light baby pink cardigan on top which complemented her light soft skin and modest slim body. The brunette was wearing the opposite, with a pair of ripped jeans, old Chucks and a over-sized black T-shirt with a print of a tiger that covered her curves too much. Zerek looked just as awed as Ash, but he seemed to noticed the blond more, and not the brunette like Ash.

"Step. Away. From. The. Blond. Girl. Right. Now." The brunette growled at the Daimon. The edge to her voice –which was with no doubt as lovely as her face if it didn't sound so intimidating– surprised Ash. Ash did have a temper of his own of course and Zarek had a temper of a psycho, but something was dead wrong with her angry voice.

The Daimon just laughed and replied with a a really cocky: "You really think you can take the ten of us on?" The brunette smiled an evil smile before replying something Ash would have never thought would come out of a mouth of such a beautiful woman.

"Oh, bring it on. I haven't had a decent fight in ages."

And than out of the blue she just attacked and crushed a silver dagger or stake to the Daimon's chest, her skills and inhuman speed was amazing, she fought the one holding the blond girl and shoved her behind her protectively while finishing the fight. At the time Zarek and Ash slid to help –not that it looked like the girl needed it– she already finished five of them and was on the sixth. The sixth took time, he looked far too skilled and older than the last five and sparred with the brunette at about a minute or two –which gave Ash and Zarek just enough time to finish the rest of them– before she smashed the dagger into his chest. Ash sighed thinking how good everything turned out... until he smelt something –_blood_, he realized and then saw the brunette crash to the floor, gripping her abdomen. Panic swept through Ash.

"NO!" The blond screamed running back to her friend who was lying wounded on the concrete. "Wake up! Damn it, wake up!" She screamed, tears staking her cheeks.

Like something snapped in Ash, he ran to the body of the wounded woman and knelt. "Move." He ordered to blond. She didn't budge. "Zarek move her!" He yelled, but just as Zarek was about to grab the blond woman, the blond extended her hand to her friend's bloody stomach and did something unexpected, she closed her eyes and as she touched her the wound seemed to fade from her stomach.

_Oh, Dear Gods, she is-she is HEELING her!_

The blond opened her eyes shortly before closing them again and than blacking out next to her friend.

Zarek looked down, seeming more pissed that shocked. "Did you see how she fights? And the other one heels? They are definitely not Dark Hunters, so the real question here is: what the fuck are they?"

Ash couldn't respond. He was in such a state of shock, he wouldn't probably realize if a five pound truck with Armentis driving it was coming his way. "I have no idea."

He heard Zarek's sight of frustration. "_Frigging great_. And what the hell are we supposed to do with them?"

Not concerned about Zarek's question –and manly not wanting to answer it– Ash looked at the brunette one more time before picking her limp and light body of the ground into his arms, bridal style.

Ash heard Zarek's growl. "Oh, don't tell me we're taking them both with us?"

Ash's temper slowly started to rise. Nope, he really didn't like people pissing him off. "Yes, now don't make me order you. Take the blond and shut up."

**OK, so I have no idea who's gonna hook up with whom, so tell me which of the Dark Hunters would be good for our dear Rose and Lissa. I really think Rose's a good match with Ash and Lissa with Zarek for some unknown reason, but I can always change it. Just tell me which DH do you picture with our two favorite runaways?**

**How was it?**

**Is it good?**

**Is it bad? **

**Do I need to stop or keep writing? **

**Please click the button below and tell me.**

**-J**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so I'm so SORRY for not UD for ages! I was on sort off a tour. We went to Bratislava, Prague, Dresden and Karlovy Vary. It was the most amazing experience I had. Never saw more beautiful cities in my life. If you ever want to see incredible European architecture, go to any of those places. **

**I couldn't believe I misspelled Artemis (more than once!). Sorry, I'm such an idiot! **

**So again I'm sorry for not updating. I'll try and UD as much as possible, but school is in three days, so I don't know how my schedule is going to be. **

**Thank you for the reviews, they weren't many, but I really loved them.**

**So here's a new chappie for you guys... **

**Enjoy!**

**Deadly kiss**

**Chapter two: Finding out secrets**

The pain Rose felt in the pit of her stomach was still there all through, it didn't burn, it sort off had an odd feeling to it. Rose didn't remember what happened before she threw a hissy fit with the blond moron. Struggling to keep her eyes closed she opened them to reveal a man so sinfully and utterly gorgeous it should be illegal. His insanely huge and muscular frame literally towered over her. She recognized him, but couldn't remember where, since she would have to be an idiot not to remember a man so beautiful it literally made her nervous. Even if she absolutely didn't like Goth styles and clothes, he looked good in it. His leather jacket and a tight muscle T-shirt held a powerful and muscular chest, back, stomach and arms. Even with the shirt and jacket she could see the well defined muscles. His short purple-black hair –no doubt dye– was styled in a really spiky kind off way and black Goth Dr. Martens and he did the finishing touches with a microscopic silver stud in his nose. His face was pure perfection, even if he did try to mask his masculine and perfect features with his Goth style. His straight nose, wide mouth, high cheekbones and a pair of incredible swirling silver eyes...

_Whoa, swirling silver eyes! _Just than she yanked out of her daze and remembering what happened the night before. She fought with ten of the men and got stabbed in the stomach, protecting Lissa. Was she dead? Was she in heaven –or more likely... hell? No. She did not die. She was positive. She was stabbed and she was sure she would have dyed if Lissa hadn't... A frown appeared on Rose face. She used magic again. Typical for Lissa not to do what she's been told. _Wait, Lissa! Where's Lissa?_

She jumped out of bed in a sitting position, causing Mr. Goth to look at her weirdly.

"Are you OK?" Ash asked the woman, trying hard not to gawk at her. She was too beautiful for her own good. That type of beauty was hard to find. And she also looked... alert?

"Where's Lissa?" Rose asked, trying her politest voice.

Ash didn't know which shocked him more, her voice which was the total opposite of the one he head in the alley or the fact that her first questions out of many was about her friend. She looked frantic not knowing where she was and than two and two came together. _Oh, Gods. I'm an idiot._ The way the brunette acted protectively and almost possessive towards the blond and than the way the blond acted when the brunette was stabbed. They _were_ lovers. Ash wanted to kill himself. Of course, how hadn't he seen it earlier?

"She's safe in the next room. She's still sleeping." He said. Rose loved his voice. It was so deep, yet so deadly, full of authority –the voice that would belong to a ancient general in one of the most lethal armies. A leader. His voice was like silk and blood together.

"Thank you... for helping us." She sheepishly smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat when her smile lit up her face, her white teeth showing in a goofy grin. He couldn't help but give her one of his own tight-lipped smiles.

"What's your name?" Curiosity laced Ash's voice.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. But I prefer Rose." Ash smiled. Rose. How fitting. She was as lovely as a rose, but she surely had her thorns. She handed her hand to him. "And the blond's Vasilissa Dragomir. But please, call her Lissa, she despises her full name."

He took her hand, just as he touched her he felt a jolt of electricity. Like he touched a blow dryer with wet hands or something else, but instead of it feeling painful, it felt good. Too good, like a jolt of unbearable attraction. Looking into her warm brown eyes which were so deep Ash felt he could dive into them, he knew she felt the same way. Never did he feel that type of attraction towards a woman before, and it really scared the shit out of him.

The instant Rose felt the jolt of electricity going through her as she touched his hand, she froze. _No, that's just impossible._ She mentally shook herself. She never expected to feel this attracted to a man before. The first and last time she felt that type of thing was with Dimitri. No, she just couldn't believe that she found a man who affected her as much as Dimitri, but there he was, and he was a bad-ass Goth stud instead of a Russian cowboy.

"I'm Acheron Parthenopaeus, but call me Ash." Rose's eyes widened in surprise. The look on her face made him laugh. Ash froze at that. He hadn't known her for more that two minutes and there she is making him laugh. Something he didn't do for centuries. He was both shocked and delighted.

Rose's heart melted at his deep laugh. It was like music, alluring. She gave him her original man-eater smile, feeling her old Rose Hathaway flirtatious self coming back for the first tome in three years. Ash literally couldn't breathe from the light beautiful flirtatious smile she gave him. "Whoa, and here I am thinking Lissa's full name is a mouth full. Damn, I can't even pronounce your last name."

He gave a low chuckle that made Rose shiver in a _vary_ positive way. "You'll get use to it once you hear it more than ten times."

"I sure hope so." She muttered.

Ash frowned. He had to switch to business. "Where did you learn to fight like that? That wasn't human speed and what Lissa did –heeled you– wasn't human either." He used Lissa's name the way Rose told him.

Rose bit her lip nervously. It made the man in Ash demand to take her which was strange even for him. Some thing in the way she gazed her lip with her teeth looked extremely erotic. "Well... I will tell you the truth about us if you tell me the truth about you. You aren't human either, buddy." She shoot him a suspicious glance that made Ash smile.

He debated with himself for a minute before he said: "No I'm not and I'll tell you. Cross my heart."

"OK, I'm holding you on your word." Rose had no idea why she trusted Ash, but she just had a feeling that she could tell him anything. Which was creepy seeing as she didn't know anything about him only his name, that he wasn't human (nor strigoi, moroi or dhampir) and that he was sinfully, unbelievably hot and that she was really attracted to him. "OK, well, before we start I just want to ask you one thing." Ash nodded. "What the hell were those blond things? 'Legally blond' extras?"

Ash couldn't help but grin at the comment. He knew her thing instantly. She was witty and sarcastic and sometimes scary and lethal when she wanted and when someone screwed with her. "They are called Daimons. They are something like vampires who instead of blood, suck souls. They were Apollites before when they were born. Apollo created them–"

She cut him off, gaping. "You cannot be serious. Apollo? Greek God of the sun and plagues? Really?"

Ash gave her a curt nod. "Yes. He's an asshole, believe me. So, anyway, Apollites were created by him. They are mostly tall, blond and blue eyed. The were happy, until when Apollo's beloved mistress and his children were slaughtered by an Apollite queen that had a grudge against Apollo. So, in a fit of anger Apollo cursed the whole race of Apollites into never again being able to come out into the sun light, having features as animals –fangs mostly and they were forced to feed from one another to live, until their twenty seventh birthday when they die a vary slow and painful death. Dieing at twenty seven was another curse because Apollo's mistress was killed at twenty seven."

Rose couldn't believe the story he was telling her. It sounded so unreal. Apollo and Greek Gods were definitely not what she expected to hear, but knowing her own fucked up world this maybe shouldn't have been such a shocker. And what the Apollites were cursed with was so... cruel. No race should have that. "That's so awful." She whispered, still stunned.

He gave her a small sad smile and nod before heading back to the story. "So, to escape the fate of dieing like that, some Apollites turned to Daimons. You turn a Daimon when you take a soul, the more souls you take the longer you live. That's why Artemis–"

"The Greek Goddess of the hunt and wild animals?"

Ash's lips quirked. "Yeah. You surely know your Greek mythology."

Rose shook her head and laughed. "Me? God, no! Don't let me deceive you, I know just a hand full of Gods. Lissa's the real genius. She use to study Greek mythology when we were back at the Academy. I just picked a couple of things up from her."

Ash shook his head fighting laughter. "Never mind. Back to the story." He sighed and started again. "So, Artemis created the Dark-Hunters which are an army of soulless men who's jobs are to fight and kill Daimons who take people's souls. They were damned just like the Apollites, they have fangs and they can't go out into the sunlight. Most of the Dark Hunters were humans before being brutally killed or violated. The Dark Hunters usually have vary dark pasts and sell their souls to Artemis for revenge and immortality. I'm the first Dark Hunter, only I have much stronger powers and I have my soul."

If Rose thought that her world was fucked up, what the hell was Ash's? "Bloody hell. How old are you?"

"Psychically I'm twenty-one, not a day older and mentally I'm eleven thousand years old."

Her eyes looked ready to pop out. "OK, I think I'll need a tranquilizer–" She cut herself off, suddenly sitting so still, Ash thought she was going to turn into a stone. Ash looked at Rose's blank brown eyes. They were like a mirror. They didn't show any emotion. She looked like she simply spaced out for a moment.

"Rose?" He asked hesitantly. "Are you OK?" He waited ten seconds seeing she was not going to answer him. "Rose! Hello, anybody home?" He shook his hand in front of her eyes. She didn't even blink. Terrified, Ash took her shoulders and shook her. "ROSE?"

She blinked and the next word both shocked and surprised Ash. "LISSA!" She shrieked, getting up in an instant and running for the door. Feeling helpless and weak in this situation, Ash ran after her. _Oh, dear Gods. I never laughed like that and I never felt helpless nor weak in these eleven thousand years I've spent and here I am now, doing things that are in no way the real me and because of what? A woman? Of course she is a beautiful and breathtaking woman, but a woman still. _Oh, may the Gods save him. Because he, Acheron, an ancient Alentian god, is doing all this out of character things because of a mortal woman._ I am a rank idiot. _

"OK, I think I'll need a tranquilizer–" And odd sense of Déjà vu ran through Rose's body and than she felt herself slowly being sucked into Lissa's mind.

Rose felt her fear and despair just as she heard her desperate screams and cries of agony. The sight of watching the person you love the most turn into a cold blooded, immoral, selfish and unfeeling monster before your own eyes. The scene went like a broken roller coaster in Lissa's panicked mind. The sight of Dimitri's glowing red and furious eyes and his sharp pointy fangs making contact with Christian's neck, draining the life and soul of the man she once loved, Christian's eyes widening, as they turned from those beautiful ice blue that Lissa loved so much to an unnatural and eerie red, the same as Dimitri's. Lissa let out a final scream for help when she felt her neck being bitten by the monster that now possessed Christian's body, –the similar monster that held Rose's love's body, Dimitri– before Rose stormed into the room to rescue Lissa.

Rose felt a dagger coming through her heart every time she saw Dimitri's red blazing eyes in Lissa's nightmares (and her own) every night. Red like blood, instead of those warm chocolate brown that melted her like sugar every time he looked at her, smiled at her or even glanced. She loved the way he looked at her like she was the most beautiful, sexiest woman on the planet, she loved his touch, like silk, but always held that mix of animal lust and electricity in it, the way he kissed her, every kiss held power, first going slow and tender and than turning into the same mix of animal lust and electricity and finally she loved the way he made love to her that night in the cabin. He would go slowly, patiently, easing her nerves and probably reminding himself how she was a virgin and– knowing the responsible and always right and trustworthy Dimitri– he was no wonder thinking about how wrong it was and how he should stop, but than he would lose control (something that didn't happen often) and go faster, more urgent, he was the leader, fallowing him seemed like the right thing to do, but he didn't mind letting her take control. Rose loved it, being able to keep instep with her lover and show him just how much of a woman she was, not a child, for once in her life. And than they were attacked and he was turned into that _thing_ she now despises. She loved _her_ Dimitri, not _this_. The worst thing was knowing Lissa felt the exact same towards Christian and he was now the same _thing _as Dimitri.

And than she felt the familiar pain in Lissa's wrist, just to slip into her mind and see her standing up and her bloody wrist hanging while in the other hand she held a razor blade that she used to cut her wrist to '_release_ _the_ _pain'_ as Lissa called it, her blood was dripping on the floor while her breathing was raged while she screamed for Christian.

Rose snapped out of Lissa's mind, just to meet Ash's worried, swirling silver eyes staring at her own brown ones. "ROSE!–" Just as he was about to ask her the same question she always got when she spaced out, reality hit her hard and she screamed for the one person whom she dedicated her life to.

"LISSA!"

Rose jumped out of bed and started running for the room Lissa was in. She didn't know which room it was actually, but Lissa's fear was like an undetected scent, you could just trail it without a problem. Rose was running so fast she didn't know Ash was trailing behind her, just after she entered the room she was in, Rose became aware of the tall dark headed man from last night. He was with Lissa, staring at her, his face full of shock and confusion as to how this happened.

The man looked at Ash. "I tried to help, but she just kept kicking and screaming to go away and calling someone of the name Christian and Dimitri and than Rose. Than she took that thing–" He pointed at the razor blade in her hand. "–and cut herself."

"NO!" Lissa screamed. Rose looked at her best friend's curled up frame. She looked even worse than before. "CHRISTIAN! Please, don't… please don't do this…"

"Jesus, not again…" Rose muttered under her breath. Lissa used magic to heel her. Of course now it made perfect sense, she used magic to heel her which took a toll out of her and now she's gone semi-mental. Not minding anyone, Rose stormed to Lissa and took her in her arms, cradling her fragile, tall body with her hands, like she was a child in desperate need of comforting and Rose had the role of her mother. "Shhh… Liss, it's all going to be OK. Do you hear me?" Rose spoke soothingly to her. Lissa nodded her head, took a deep breath and let Rose examine her bleeding wrist. Rose saw the razor was still in her hand. "Vasilissa Dragomir, let the razor down now." Rose ordered, hating herself how much she sounded like her always absent mother. Full of authority, which was pretty must ironic because she herself was after all –what headmistress Kirova liked to call –wild, undisciplined and out of line.– Lissa looked at Rose. She stopped crying and the use of her full name ticked her off a little bit, but she found reason in this whole situation again and smiled a small sad smile. She defeated the darkness. It made Rose proud, usually Rose was the one to take the darkness from Lissa and than defeat it, but Liss did it this time.

She put the razor down. "Yes, Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway." Why that little sneak, she even used her title to get back at her for calling her Vasilissa. Rose hated her full name almost as much as Lissa hated hers.

"Fine, Princess Vasilissa Dragomir." _Ha_, _top_ _that! _Lissa's face fell, realizing how exactly not fun it was to play dirty with Rose Hathaway.

Before anything else could be said Rose looked at Lissa's pale face. She looked exhausted with dark circles under her eyes and she lost a lot of blood. Rose frowned at her. "Lissa how long has it been since I gave you blood?"

Ash stiffened at her sentence. Did she just –does she give her blood? How? And why does she give her blood? Was the blond an Apolitte? Ash didn't think so. Apolittes had their own scent. And she sure wasn't a Daimon. The blond girl Lissa had a scent Ash didn't recognize. Neither had Rose. Rose's scent was a mix of Lissa's and a human. What was Lissa? And more importantly, what was Rose?

Lissa shook her head. "I don't know. Rose, honestly, I can last for two or three days. Don't waste any more blood on stupid things."

Ash saw Rose's jaw clench and give a bitter laugh. _She's mad. _And that wasn't a question, it was a fact. "Are you joking? You almost repainted the carpet! I have enough blood. I can give enough to you and I won't even feel it." Than her eyes and voice softened. "Lissa, I vowed to myself and the Queen herself that I will keep you safe. I won't let neither of them get us and I can't keep you safe if you won't help me. Keeping you as strong and healthy as possible is what's safe."

She looked at Rose under her lashes. "What about you?"

Rose gave her a wicked grin. "Screw that. You know that when I wake up, the minute my feet hit the floor, hell freezes over and Satan shudders. That's what you said if I'm correct." Not minding the public, Rose took the razor and took it near her neck, the other side, avoiding the big jugular. And slashed in open.

"Dear Zeus, are you both insane?" The dark haired man rose his eyebrows and stood there watching, while Ash looked like her was on a verge of a melt down.

"Rose, don't, you'll hurt yourself!" Ash yelled at them. _I'll just have to deal with them later. _– Rose told herself, letting Lissa near her exposed bloody neck. – _They come first. _It hurt, it wasn't like when you got bitten, this way Lissa doesn't let the drug into Rose's blood system, she just sucks, which really hurt on Rose's part, but it was better than letting Lissa bite her and end up getting stoned. No, the world doesn't need a drugged Rose, she's in no condition in fighting if she's drugged.

Rose gave a low hiss the minute Lissa's lips and tongue made contact with the flesh on her neck. It did hurt. Like hell. Ash and the dark haired man were silent, but Rose could see Ash's jaw working in a not so satisfied way. As much as Rose liked Ash, she really didn't give a shit if he was satisfied with her decision or not. Lissa finished and licked her lips, not letting anyone see the blood on her lips despite the fact that everyone in the room already knew she was drinking Rose's blood.

Lissa looked innocently at Ash and the other guy and than looked at the nasty cut on Rose's neck. She frowned and reached up to touch it to heel it. Rose caught her hand and gave her a short curt shake with her head. "No, Liss, you shouldn't use anymore magic. It's dangerous and I'm not in any condition to take the darkness away."

Rose words echoed in Ash's mind. He knew most of things and he was the head fate in all this, but he just didn't have a clue who these girls are, what they are or where they're from.

Lissa looked less pale, but her face was now grim. "Rose. I don't care, I'm not just going to let you sit there and let you stay hurt. It's just a cut! I can heel it and not use a lot of magic!" She protested. Rose shook her head in a warning gesture.

Rose anything but growled. "I said no, Lissa, don't make me mad. You almost dyed saving me, again." She looked at Lissa's sad expression and her voice softened. She couldn't stay mad at her Liss long. "Like you said –just a cut, nothing Rose Hathaway can't handle." Rose smirked and than, turning her gaze to the two men, it instantly fell. "Guess, I have a lot to explain, huh?"

"Really? You think?" Ash looked pissed. Oh, boy, the last thing Rose wanted was to piss off the big Goth eleven thousand year old Dark Hunter.

**I know it's kinda dull, but I promise that the next chapter's going to be better. The girls meet the rest of the DH and WH crowd;D I wonder what flirtations Talon and Dev are gonna think about our Rosie... And what is The Simi going to think about the girls, well, of course she'll ask if she can eat them first, but...**

**I still don't have an idea who I want to hook up with whom. Is Ash good for Rose or do you prefer someone else? The same goes for Liss. **

**So, please tell me if you have any ideas. **

**Is the story good?**

**Should I keep on with the writing or stop?**

**Please hit the button below and review. You know how much I love them!**

**-J**


End file.
